Jugamos a S&M?
by Kazuha-Hyuga
Summary: Una historia morbosa y erotica...-Ron...-no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro cuando el chico le pasó las cuerdas entre los muslos una vez más.CAP3 UP!   AU
1. PROLOGO

**HOLA HOLA HOLA HOLA! ES UN PLACER PARA MI VOLVER A ESTE MUNDO DE LOS FANFICS XD , SE QUE AUN TENGO UNA HISTORIA PENDIENTE , PERO MIENTRAS QUE ME VIENEN IDEAS O NO , SE ME VINO LA IDEA PARA UNA NUEVA HISTORIA ,EN ESTA OCASIÓN UNA HISTORIA CUYOS PROTAS SON NADA MENOS QUE RONALD WEASLEY Y HERMIONE GRANGER. **

**ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO , PERO ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE MI HISTORIA!.^w^POR CIERTO SE QUE EL CALLEJON DIAGON ESTÁ EN LONDRES PERO...LO NECESITABA PARA MI FIC ASI QUE PERDONENME POR PONERLO EN HOGSMEADE XDDD SORRYYY. COMO ME HAN AVISADO DE LO DEL DISCLAIMER , LO PONGO. TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN , SON PROPIEDAD DE LA FANTASTICA CREADORA DEL UNIVERSO HARRY POTTER ^^. Y SI , LA HISTORIA ES RARA. XD EMPEZAMOS**

* * *

><p>Lunes , un asqueroso lunes lluvioso con el cielo gris oscuro y amenazadores rayos surcando en lapsus de 20 segundos el cielo ,mi coche no pudo haber elegido un día peor para estropearse a medio camino del cierto que el pobre tenía ya sus años , ya que lo había heredado de mi hermano Charlie , pero podía haber tenido un poco de consideración por mi...dichoso coche.<p>

Hacia mi trabajo faltaban cerca de 5 kilómetros...así que opté por llamar a Harry y que avise a Umbridge , la jefaza...un asco de tia pero al fin y al cabo mi jefa en el ayuntamiento Yo no era más que un simple empleado que atendía a los ciudadanos que venían con preguntas y dudas con las cuales aun después de estar 3 horas alli y habiendo rellenado 5 formularios , seguían sin respuesta al irse...mi trabajo es una mierda. Harry, mi mejor amigo y cuñado, era uno de los seguratas de Umbridge , las asquerosa alcaldesa de Hogsmeade , tenía una cara de sapo que ni ella se aguantaba , pero claro eso no lo podías decir...a no ser que quisieras ser expulsado de la ciudad.

Lo unico que me gustaba de mi trabajo eran los fortuitos encuentros con la secretaria de Umbridge , una joven que siempre llevaba su pelo recojido en una desastrosa coleta ,pero que le hacia verse adorable , con unas mejillas rojizas y unos ojos castaños que dejaban a cualquiera boquiabierto, lo unico malo de esa joven era su caracter , una fierecilla , la fierecilla indomable la llamaba é aún así el siempre se había visto atraido por ella desde el mismisimo día que ella entró a trabajar cuando Umbridge subió al cargo hacía 2 años.

Miró su móvil el cuál estaba sonando , pura casualidad , era Harry.

-¿Harry?-

-¡Eh! colega llegas tarde! Luna pregunta por los informes de urbanismo , ¿porque no le das tu teléfono en vez de hacer que me molesten a mi siempre?¿dónde estás?-la voz de Harry se colaba por el altavoz del viejo nokia de Ron.

-¡Oh! ¡vaya mierda! se me había olvidado completamente...-se masajeó el puente de la nariz con los dedos- ¿harry me haces un favor?¿ puedes venir por mi? la Chatarra me ha dejado tirado- la Chatarra , así es como él llamaba a su coche.

-¿Ahora?...uff bueno tio , pero que sepas que me juego el pellejo por ti...otra vez , suerte que Umbridge aún no ha llegado...¿Dónde estas?-pregunto Harry con voz algo cansada.

-Cerca del callejon Diagón , te espero a la salida norte-tras recibir la confirmación de este , colgó.

Estaba en la entrada sur del Callejón , pero conociendo el trayecto hacia el trabajo , a Harry le pillaría más cerca desde el norte , así que tendría que atravesar el Callejón , pero Harry tardaría unos 10 minutos en llegar...Teimpo suficiente para echar un vistazo en la tienda de Olivander.

Olivander era un viejo salido que había montado una tienda en uno de los recovecos mas alejados del callejón Diagon , una tiendo erótica.

Ronald Weasley era un apasionado del S&M , cosa que nunca admitiría a nadie , pero que le corría por las venas con emoción cada vez que visitaba Olivander's y veía los nuevos artículos y los compraba para almacenarlos como un sagrado tesoro el que quizás nunca pudiese llegar a usar.

En su vida Ronald Weasley había tenido 3 novias .La primera fue Padma patil , una indú la cuál vino de intercambio en el instituto , pero aquello duró menos de 2 semanas , la segunda Hannah Abbot a la cual conoció en la universidad estudiando política y la cual salió despavorida al conocer los gustos de Ron de atar a las chicas con gruesas cuerdas y colgarlas del techo y la tercera fue Lavender Brown , la más reciente y la más tolerante al respecto , pero la cual aunque respetaba los gusto de su novio no podía hacer algo como aquello y optó por dejar al pelirrojo.

Ron tenía dificultad con las chicas una vez estas conocían su pequeño secreto , pero era su pasión y no pensaba dejarla.

Entró en la tienda , estaba desierta pero mejor para él.

Reconoció al instante al vendedor tras la barra , era Neville , había ido con él al instituto , pero el joven no muy espabilado para los estudios decidió dedicarse a ayudar al viejo Olivander con su tienda , cosa de la que su abuela no estaba muy orgullosa pero al fin y al cabo el chico era feliz así y eso era algo.

Empezó a ojear por la tienda y trás comprar todo el nuevo material que encontró decidió ir a esperar a Harry el cual debería estar a punto de llegar.

Ronald siempre se dejaba medio sueldo en aparatejos S&M incluyendo trajes de cuero ajustados y látigos.

Llevaba una gran bolsa negra en la mano , llena de una espesa cuerda suave como la seda para no dañar la piel , unas nuebas esposas con remaches brillanes , una mordaza de bola ,una nueva guía con 20 maneras nuevas de como atar a una chica(bondage) y una vela de olor a cereza. Ron adoraba el rol de dominante , aunque no había podido probarlo nunca ya que las chicas a las que conocía no les iba este tipo de cosas.

Pensó en que hacer con la bolsa , no podía dejarla en el cohce de Harry , pues en el se desplazaba de vez en cuando Umbridge...supuso que podría dejarlo debajo de su escritorio , junto a su maletín de trabajo , ¿quién iba a mirar alli? nadie...al menos eso es lo que el pensaba , y menos podía imaginarse quien sería ese alguien y la reacción que tendría.

* * *

><p><strong>HASTA AQUÍ EL PRÓLOGO XD ESPERO QUE NO ME MACHAQUEIS A CRITICAS POR EL TEMA DEL FIC JAJAJJA A DECIR VERDAD ESTA INSPIRADA EN UN MANGA LLAMADO NANA TO KAORU XD EN FIN DEJADME REWIEVS XDDDDDD BYE BYE HASTA DENTRO DE MUUUY POQUITOOOOOO BESOSS...KAZUHAHYUGA<strong>


	2. Ay Hermione ,en que te metes?

Hermione Granger, una joven mujer de 23 años con un gran cerebro y que aspiraba a ser la nueva alcaldesa de Hogsmeade, aunque debería conformarse con ser la secretaria de esta, de momento.

Hermione estaba ya de los nervios, en cuestión de una hora la señora Umbridge le había gritado al menos 20 veces por culpa de informes que no eran de su incumbencia. Inclusive la había mandado a recoger un informe de Urbanismo para entregárselo a Luna Lovegood una de las encargadas del departamento urbanístico , aunque no fuese su trabajo al menos estaría lejos del alcance de la pesada de Umbridge la cual la sacaba de quicio y gracias a ella siempre estaba con un humor de perros.

Se acercó por el informe a la mesa de Ronald Weasley , el joven pelirrojo no estaba allí sentado , si esperaba a que volviese seguramente Umbridge notaría su ausencia y cuando volviese volvería a gritarle , así que mejor buscaba ella misma el informe por la mesa del chico.

Nunca le había caído especialmente mal Ron Weasley, pero a veces el joven era demasiado payaso para su gusto, aunque bastante guapo, eso había que reconocerlo.

El informe no estaba encima de la mesa debajo de todos aquellos informes atrasados o sin rellenar, así que decidió mirar en los cajones del escritorio. Tampoco.

Resopló. Cuando miró hacia abajo vio el maletín del joven, aunque era violar la privacidad, cuanto antes encontrara los informes menos gritos se llevaría. Al lado del maletín negro del joven debajo del escritorio, se encontraba una bolsa de tamaño considerable negra con motivos en rojo, aquello le llamó la atención, sabía que no guardaba allí los informes, pero no pudo evitar la tentación de mirar dentro de la bolsa.

MADRE DE TODOS LOS SANTOS, aquella bolsa estaba completa de artilugios de bondage. No es que ella conociese mucho el tema, pero tampoco era tonta y sabía perfectamente para que servía todo eso, o era bondage, o el joven Weasley estaba planeando un secuestro. Conocía el informe del joven y sabía que estaba soltero por lo tanto …quizás era un fetichista?

-Oh dios mío! Señorita Granger?- la voz de Ron Weasley resonó en su nuca y se giró a tiempo para ver al joven con una cara de horror y mirando constantemente a la bolsa y a ella.

-Weasley! …yo , verás…estaba , estaba buscando los informes de urbanismo y bueno , yo …no te preocupes no diré nada yo ..no…-no sabía muy bien que decir , estaba bastante nerviosa cosa que se notaba a simple vista ya que su rostro estaba cubierto por un fuerte rubor.

-El informe se lo acabo de llevar personalmente a Luna…-Weasley no sabía hacia donde mirar , la persona que menos se había imaginado acababa de descubrir su pequeña afición.

-Bien- Hermione solo dijo esto y salió casi corriendo del lugar aireándose el rostro con las manos .Por un momento se había imaginado a ella rodeada de esas cuerdas y amordazada mientras Weasley la llamaba chica mala. Su rubor volvió a subir y se extendió por su cuello.

¿Cómo podía pensar aquello? ¿Qué estaba haciendo?. Lo que mas la sorprendió fue que aquella idea no la disgustaba del todo , es mas aquella idea la excitaba , pero …ella era Granger la joven estricta y trabajadora del ayuntamiento , no podía pensar en cosas como aquellas ,pero últimamente estaba muy estresada , y si necesitara algún tipo de relajación …¿PERO EN QUE PENSABA? NO! Estaba volviéndose loca.

Ron estaba sentado en su escritorio pensando en lo que acababa de pasar , seguramente la fierecilla indomable iría ahora contándoselo a Umbridge y esta quizás lo despidiera por traer cosas como esas al trabajo , maldita la hora en la que se levantó de la mesa , pero al menos había merecido la pena para ver la cara sonrosada de Hermione , la chica parecía bastante avergonzada cuando Ron la sorprendió .

Bueno , tendría que esperar para ver si Umbridge lo echaba a la calle de mientras seria mejor que siguiera con su trabajo , quizás la chica cumplia su trabajo y no se lo decía a nadie.

Habia acabado su jornada laboral y estaba completamente loca . Despues de pensarlo durante horas decidio ir a hablar con Ronald. Estaba estresada y necesitaba algo que le hiciera sentir adrenalina y al ver esa mañana lo que vio no pudo dejar de imaginarse escenas con ella y las cuerdas como protagonista , asi que iria a habalr con Weasley.

Si el joven rechazaba no sabía con que cara volver a mirarlo , se moriría de vergüenza , pero no podía ignorar a la parte de ella misma que le pedía proponerselo al joven Weasley.

Se acercó a su mesa y no le extrañó ver que que Ronald estaba recogiendo sus cosas para volver a su casa tras un duro día de trabajo. Ella misma haría lo mismo , solo que a diferencia de Weasley ella tendría que cojer el autobús ya que carecía de vehículo personal.

Se acercó lentamente hasta colocarse detrás de Ron.

-¿Ronald?-dijo timidamente.

Ron se giró y vió a Hermione con la cabeza agachada.-Señorita Granger! sobre lo de antes yo ...-pero Hermione cortó su discurso alzando las manos.

-No te preocupes , no vengo a reñirte ni nada por el estilo...verá..yo en realidad...-no sabía como expresarse así que decidió soltarlo de golpe , tomó aire y dijo- me gustaría que usted me enseñara a iniciarme en el s&m.

La quijada de Ron cayó hacia el se lo podía creer , ahi delante suyo estaba la fierecilla indomable pidiendo que la amarrase! Se estaba emocionando demasiado, de solo imaginarse a la joven atada con cuerdas semi desnuda... era un sueño

Hermione al ver que el joven no respondía , decidió alejarse.-Lo siento Ronald si te molesté- susurró agachando la le dio tiempo a dar dos pasos cuando Ron la paró.

-¿Quieres empezar esta noche?-le preguntó algo sofocado.

A ser sincera , en su apartamento solo la esperaba su gato y nadie más , y no tenía trabajo pendiente por lo cual podí empezar ahora ... que vergüenza!-Cla...claro- podía notar su propio rubor recorrer su cuello.

-Bien pues , vamos?Y llamame Ron-.

-Claro , Ron- Hermione sonrió.

Ron la guió hasta su coche , nada del otro mundo , un viejo opel negro de segunda mano , que adquirió el año pasado por una ganga.

Hermione entró en el coche y notó el olor a viejo que este desprendía , ocultado por el ambientador de pino que colgaba del retrovisor. En el trayecto hasta la casa de Ron no hablaron mucho , por no decir nada , Ron puso la radio para intentar apaciguar el silencio que reinaba.

El trayecto no duró mas de 10 minutos , pero a Hermione le parecieron horas. Estaba incomoda y a la vez excitada por lo que sabía que iba a pasar. Aun ella misma pensaba que estaba un poco loca por hacer algo así , pero se sentía atraida por la idea y cada vez estaba más segura de su decisión, ya que el joven parecía bastante agradable , no lo conocía bien y supuso que eso se arreglaría dentro de poco cuando cogieran más confianza. Se fijó en el chico al bajarse del coche , era bastante alto , tenía unas manos grandes y varoniles al igual que sus anchos hombros , estaba delgado pero no al extremo de parecer un debilucho , sino lo justo para estar "bueno" , pero sin duda lo que más resaltaba de él era su pelo. Su pelo parecía que estuviese ardiendo constantemente , de un color rojo fuego , algunas mechas tapaban sus ojos y eso sin duda hacía que pareciera bastante encantador.

-Ya hemos llegado- la voz de Ron la sacó de su ensoñación e hizo que mirara hacia los apartamentos que estaban frente a ella.

Eran normales y corrientes , un edificio algo viejo de color vainilla que tendría no más de 5 pisos , con unos 20 o 30 buzones a la entrada , cada uno en una gama distinta de verde.

Ron la miró y le sonrió mientras preguntaba.

-¿Está lista señorita Granger? ¿o se lo ha pensado mejor?-

-No , estoy lista y por favor llamame Hermione lo de señorita me hace sentir como si siguiera en el trabajo- le dijo algo nerviosa. Ron le volvió a sonreir y le sostuvo las puertas del edificio para que entrara.

_Vaya incluso parece galante._

Subieron al segundo piso , Ron vivía en el 2º B.

Mientras Ron buscaba la llave para entrar en su piso Hermione se dedicó a observar el trasero del chico.

_¿QUE DEMONIOS HACES? CONCENTRATE!_

Pasaron dentro.

Tenía una decoración simple , lo típico de un piso de hombres , pero para su sorpresa estaba bastante ordenado y limpio todo , al parecer no todos los hombre eran unos guarros.

-Bueno , puedes sentarte mientras preparo algunas cosas , ¿quieres beber algo?- preguntó el chico señalando un pequeño sofá de color beige en el centro del salón.

-No , gracias , yo ...solo esperaré.

Ron soltó el maletín y la bolsa encima de la mesita de café que había en frente del sofá y marchó hacia una puerta que había al final del pasillo a las espaldas de Hermione.

Se quedó sola en el salón observando los cuadros que mostraban a una familia bastante numerosa todos de pelo rojo y sonrientes.

_Ay Hermione , ¿en qué te has metido?_

* * *

><p><strong>Y HASTA AQUÍ EL PRIMER CAPITULO XD ESPERO QUE NO TENGA MUCHAS FALAS DE ORTOGRAFÍA Y SI LAS TIENE LO SIENTO MUCHO SERÁ POR ESCRIBIR DEMASIADO RÁPIDO XD<strong>

**BUENO DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS SEAN PARA ADORARME O PARA MACHACARME A TOMATAZOS ! GRACIAAAS XD  
><strong>


	3. Empezamos?

-Ron...-no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro cuando el chico le pasó las cuerdas entre los muslos una vez más.

**WOJOJOJOJO AQUI LLEGO CON EL 3º CAP XD PORFAA PORFAA DEJADME COMENTARIOS PORFAAAA T.T XDD**

* * *

><p>1 Hora antes:<p>

Hermione siguió sentada esperando que el chico volviese de donde quiera que haya ido. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que la bolsa contenía , su mente no paraba de mandarle imágenes de que sucedería.

Ron volvió vestido con un chandal y recien duchado. Su cabello mojado caía lacio pegandose a su cara mientras que los ojos azules del chico la miraban seriamente.

-Aún estás a tiempo de marcharte-

-No! me quedo , he tomado esta decisión-dijo Hermione decidida aunque el rubor de sus mejillas delatase la vergüenza que estaba pasando.

-Como quieras-dijo Ron alzando los hombros-Si quieres puedes darte un ducha , en el baño...-dijo señalando al final del pasillo-...te he preparado lo que quiero que te pongas-

Ron también estaba algo nervioso y eso Hermione podía notarlo ya que el pelirrojo evitaba mirarla a los ojos muy seguido y movía inquietamente sus manos , en certo modo Hermione se alegraba , así no era ella sola la que se sentía abochornada.

Hermione se dirigió hacia donde el chico había señalado y entró.

El baño era bastante pequeño , solo una ducha un lavabo y un vater , poco más. Encima del lavabo lo vio. Vio lo que Ron quería que se pusiese. Le había dejdo preparado algo que ella nunca pensó en usar.

Era una especie de bañador de cuero rojo , demasiado revelador y que parecía muy apretado , al lado de este encontró una bata de nada menos que fina seda de color negro , y unas botas de cuero demasiado altas del mismo rojo y material que el vestido ,parecían de su numero...dichoso numero 38.

Poco a poco fue desnudandose y se metió a la ducha(después de cerrar con llave la puerta) intentó relajarse , pero sus musculos estaban ansiosos por ser firmemente atados y así vivir algo emocionante por una vez.

Lo más emocionante que había hecho hasta ahora fue comerse un yogur caducado de 3 días.

Salió de la ducha a los 5 minutos , no se había mojado el pelo ya que lo tenía limpio de esta mañana asi que simplemente se lo recogió en un moño alto para no mojarlo , pero al salir , se lo quitó y dejó que sus rizo vagaran por sus hombros.

Se miró al espejo que había sobre el lavabo.

Estaba pálida , demasiado pálida y algo enclenque. No tenía mucho pecho , pero prefería esto y no parecerse a su compañera de trabajo Hannah Abbot , una rubia oxigenada y operada que si no tenís cuidado , cuando hacía frio te podía saltar un ojo.

Empezó con la dificl tarea de ponerse la cosa esa que se supone que era ropa , y digo dificil , por que lo era , metió 2 veces la cabeza donde no era y apretó las correas equivocadas , tras 10 minutos de lucha consiguió ponerse en condiciones , pero eso daba paso a calzarse las altisimas botas de tacón. Tenían al menos 15 cm de tacón y ella nunca o casi nunca usaba tacones. Para ir a la oficina usaba usaba sus comodas manoletinas negras que pegaban con cualquier cosa y el dia que tenía que usar tacones , los usaba de 5 cm y no más, aunque no era muy alta (media 1'65cm) tampoco le gustaba aparentar lo que no era.

Cuando se puso en pie al terminar de ponerse las botas , casi se había visto el mundo a esta altura!

Cogió la bata de seda y al levantarla vio un lapiz de labio rojo...¿se suponía que debía maquillarse? Otra cosa a la que no acostumbraba...Se pintó los labios y se miró al espejo con la bata abierta dejando ver su cuerpo envuelto en el ajustado traje de cuero.A decir verdad cuando se vio se sintió...como decirlo...atrayente? El intrincado diseño del traje hacía que su poco pecho se levantara haciendo parecer que tenía más y que sus caderas y cintura se acentuaran creandole curvas que nunca había visto en su pequeño cuerpo.

Suspiró y con los nervios a flor de piel salió hacia el salón.

Cuando llegó se sorprendió al ver que la mitad de las cosas había sido movidas de sitio para dejarle lugar a una alfombra de terciopelo negro...diablos , ¿este chico tenía de todo?¿lo habría usado antes?La verdad es que aquel traje olía a nuevo al igual que la bata y el lapiz de labios estaba sin estrenar...

Cuando lo vió , Ron estaba acomodando unas cuerdas al filo de la alfombra , para usarlas..el corazón le iba a mil por hora.

-Ron?-

Ron se volvió a verla y por segunda vez en la noche su quijada cayó hasta el ojos azules del muchacho vagaron por el cuerpo de la chica. La persona que estaba frente a él podía compararse con las mas bellas Diosas del Olimpo. Ron notó que mientras más miraba , más se sonrojaba la joven no parecía la misma fierecilla de siempre parecía sumamente avergonzada, así que decidió empezar con la tarea.

-¿Estás lista?

-Si-no pudo decir nada más. Ron le hizo señas para que se acercara a la alfombra y se colocara de rodillas en lo hizo no pudo reprimir un grito ahogado al notar como le vendaban los ojos con una tela muy suave.

-Tranquila pequeña-la voz de Ron había cambiado completamente , así que Hermione supuso que el chico se había metido en el papel de amo completamente , ¿que debía hacer? ¿meterse en el papel de sumisa?...que vergüenza.

-Ahora voi a comenzar a atarte-la piel de Hermione se puso de gallina al notar como Ron susurraba esas palabras a su oido y al notar como us manos recorrían sus brazos lentamente quitandole poco a poco la bata de seda.

De repente la joven notó como pasaba con destreza la cuerda por todo su cuerpo , estaba cada vez más excitada , se estaba mareando , no comprendía el porque de estas sensaciones , pero ahi estaban.

-Ron...-no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro cuando el chico le pasó las cuerdas entre los muslos una vez más.

El joven marcó una sonrisa en su rostro , podía notar tanto la excitación de ella como la de el mismo , nunca habría imaginado antes algo así.

Rozó con las yemas de los dedos pulgares los pechos de la joven al pasarle la cuerda entre estos y no pudo evitar acentuar sus sonrisa al escuchar el gemido que se le escapaba a la joven de los labios...De momento iba todo muy bien , y solo acababa de empezar.

-Esta va a ser una larga noche ...fierecilla-

Y ella sonrió.

* * *

><p><strong>ESTO EMPIEZA A CALENTARSE NO? XD PORFIS DEJADME REVIEWS! QUE LOS NECESITOOO SON MIS ANIMOS XDDD<strong>


	4. La fiesta de los pueblos?

**HOLA GENTE! LAMENTO MUCHO HABER TARDADO TANTO ,PERO HE ESTADO MUY OCUPADA XD AQUÍ TRAIGO OTRO CAPITULILLO , SE QUE ES CORTITO PERO ESPRO QUE OS GUSTE.**

**VUELVO A RECORDAR QUE LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN(OJALA)**** SON DE J.K ROWLING , GRACIAS Y POR FAVOR DEJEMNE SUS COMENTARIOS QUE GRACIAS A ELLOS ME LLEGN LOS ANIMOS PARA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO ^W^**_  
><em>

_Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it_

_Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it_

_Sticks and stones may break my bones_

_But chains and whips excite me__  
><em>_Na na na_

_Come on, come on, come on…_

Apagó el despertador de un manotazo.

Todas las mañanas le sonaba el despertador a las 7:30 escuchándose lo que en ese momento emitiese la cadena programada por defecto. Hermione no pudo lamentar más haber programado esa cadena, la música que sonaba le había traído los recuerdos de hacía dos noches, aunque siendo sincera en ningún momento podría haber llegado a olvidarlo.

Se incorporó en la cama y sostuvo su cabeza entre las manos, se sentía cansada.

El día después de la sesión privada con Weasley, evitó mirarle en el trabajo. No había llegado a tener sexo ni nada por el estilo pero aun así lo que sucedió allí fue algo muy…íntimo para ella.

Se abrazó a si misma al recordar como el chico pasaba lentamente las cuerdas por ella, fue tan excitante que inconscientemente se le escaparon algunos suspiros.

Se levantó y se dirigió al baño donde tomó una ducha para intentar relajar su mente. Mientras el agua caía sobre sus hombros empezó a reírse. La despedida había sido tan…rara.

Cuando tras 3 horas haciéndola pasar por su esclava, el joven dijo que era suficiente y que se marchase, ella obedientemente se vistió con su ropa y se marchó con un "_buenas noches"_, y desde ese momento no había vuelto a hablar.

Salió de la ducha, se secó, se vistió e intentó peinarse el pelo dándolo por imposible.

De camino al trabajo se volvió a sentir nerviosa como el día anterior.

Llegó al ayuntamiento cuando una marea de pelo rubio le cortó el paso.

-Hermione…estás en problemas- Luna Lovegood la miraba muy seria con una enorme carpeta roja en las manos. Hermione se preguntó cómo podía una chica tan menuda con una carpeta que debía pesar más que ella.

-¿A qué te refieres Luna?-empezaba a sentir un poco de miedo… ¿Habría Umbridge descubierto su pequeña aventurilla? ¿La despediría? A fin de cuentas eran asuntos privados de ella, no tendría por qué despedirla… ¿no?

-Te ha tocado acompañar a Umbridge a la fiesta de los pueblos, aquí tienes a todos los datos de los invitados, son 400 en total y tienes que aprenderte todos los detalles de cada uno para poder ir chivándoselos a Umbridge.-Le dio la carpeta a la castaña, Hermione se quedó helada.

-Y recuerda…-siguió Luna con cara abatida-…es de etiqueta.-le dio una palmadita en el hombro a Hermione-Lo siento- añadió como último y antes de que la joven dijese nada se había marchado.

Tenía razón con respecto a la carpeta, casi pesaba más que ella.

La fiesta de los pueblos era algo que se celebraba todos los años en Londres. Los alcaldes de varios pueblos de los alrededores asistían con 2 o 3 de sus concejales a una gran cena que se celebraba siempre en el mismo lugar, un enorme castillo de la época medieval situado a las afueras.

Allí discutían sobre sus intereses mientras se emborrachaban como cosacos y les metían mano a las más inocentes. Ninguna chica joven quería ir.

Con resentimiento Hermione se dirigió a su puesto delante del despacho de Umbridge la cual ahora estaría en la cafetería… esa vaga nunca hacía nada , siempre se lo dejaba todo a sus subordinados.

Ojeó por encima la carpeta, reconoció a algunos de los invitados, Sirius Black el alcalde de Liverpool, el anciano Albus el alcalde de York… y así unos pocos. Cerró la carpeta con un suspiro y apoyó la cabeza en la mesa, tenía 3 días para aprenderse todo eso… podían haberla avisado antes al menos ¿no?

En ese momento Weasley se paró frente a ella.

-Hola señorita Granger-Dijo el joven con una sonrisa.

-¡Ron!-la joven se azoró- digo…Weasley, ¿Qué hace aquí?- se enderezó nerviosa e intentó arreglarse un poco el cabello.

-Bueno verá…-se acercó un poco más a la joven y miró a ambos lados para comprobar si se acerca alguien-…he escuchado que será usted la que asista a la fiesta de los pueblos con Umbridge-se acercó más- y me preguntaba si querría hacer esa fiesta más divertida para usted.-

-¿Divertida, a qué se refiere?- la joven notó el suave aroma que desprendía el chico , una mezcla entre melocotón y algo fresco como la menta y eso la puso aún más nerviosa. Bajó la vista al no poder soportar la intensidad de su mirada pero al ver sus manos giró la cabeza ruborizada rememorando como esas manos había recorrido su piel.

-¿Quieres seguir con lo de hace dos días?-

La joven lo volvió a mirar a los ojos expectante a que siguiese hablando.

-Te ataré de nuevo con una cuerda más fina y deberás llevar las ataduras durante la fiesta bajo tu ropa ¿Qué le parece?-sonrió con malicia.

-Pero señor Weasley eso sería muy…-_excitante_ pensó- peligroso, y ¿qué tal si me pillan?-La castaña se secó las sudorosas palmas de las manos en su falda.

-El riesgo es sexy, ¿no crees Hermione?

Al escuchar su nombre de los labios del chico sabía que estaba perdida , sabía que haría cualquier cosa que él le ordenase , sabía que se había vuelto su esclava y también sabía… que deseaba que llegase la fiesta de los pueblos.


	5. PERODN

**HOLA CHICS! LAMENTO NO ACTUALIZAR PERO HE ESTADO MUY IADA , PERO NO OS PREOCUPEIS QIE ACTUALIZARE PRNTO , MIENTRAS OS DEJO ESTO: .com/ **

**OS LO RECOMIENDO , ENTRAD LEED Y GANAD DINERO FACILMNTE!**

**BSSS**

**ATNTMNTE: KAZUHAHYUGA**


End file.
